trees_of_texasfandomcom-20200213-history
Pecan
Pecan (Carya illinoinensis) Pecans begin their story in North America as natives and have a history tracing back to the 16th century. The pecan's history shows it is by far one of the most valuable North American nut species. In the United States, pecans rank second in popularity only to peanuts (which are not even tree nuts). Pecan trees can grow to over 100 feet tall and live to be over a thousand years old. A member of the hickory family and closely related to the walnut, the pecan's original botanical name was'' Hicoria pecan'' but was changed to Carya illinoinensis in the late seventeenth century. Fur traders brought the pecan to the Atlantic coast from Illinois, calling them "Illinois nuts", hence the latin classification of illinoinensis. The term pecan comes from the Algonquin Indian word "pacane", meaning a nut that needs to be cracked with a stone. The Algonquins were a North American tribe located on the Ottawa and St. Lawrence Rivers. Pecans were the main food staple for these Native Americans in the south central region of the United States. Two United States presidents knew about and promoted pecans. Following a trip to the Mississippi Valley in 1775, Thomas Jefferson returned to Virginia with some nuts and seedlings that he excitedly shared with George Washington. Both men planted and grew the resulting trees on their properties. Right after the Civil War, Union soldiers helped increase the pecan's popularity by bringing pecans home when they returned north from the war. Leaf: Alternate, pinnately compound with 9 to 15 finely serrate and often curved leaflets, 12 to 18 inches long. Flower: Species is monecious; male flowers in hanging, yellow-green catkins, often in pairs of three (4 to 5 inches long); females are small and yellowish green, 4-angled Fruit: Large, oblong, brown, splotched with black, thin shelled nuts, 1 1/2 to 2 inches long, husks are thin, usually occur in clusters on trees, mature in fall. Twig: Moderately stout, light brown, fuzzy (particularly when young); leaf scars large and three lobed; buds are yellowish brown to brown, hairy, with terminal buds 1/4 to 1/2 inch long. Bark: Smooth when young, becoming narrowly fissured into thin broken strips, often scaly. Form: A large tree (can reach heights well over 100 feet) with spreading crown when in the open. Range: Pecan grows principally in the lower Mississippi Valley. Within this region it extends westward to eastern Kansas and central Texas, eastward to western Mississippi and western Tennessee. Sparse occurrence has been reported along the eastern margin of its range from southwestern Ohio to Kentucky and Alabama. Pecan also grows locally throughout northeastern and central Mexico. Growing Conditions: Pecan grows in a humid climate; the minimum average annual rainfall approximates 760 mm (30 in) and the maximum reaches 2010 mm (79 in). At least 510 mm (20 in) of rain falls during the growing season. Annual snowfall varies from 0 to 50 cm (0 to 20 in). Mean summer temperatures range as high as 27° C (81° F), with extremes of 41° to 46° C (105° to 115° F). Average winter temperatures vary from 10° to -1° C (50° to 30° F), with extremes of -18° to -29° C (0° to -20° F). Wildlife value: '''Seedling and lower branches of older pecan trees are browsed heavily by white-tailed deer. Many birds, opossums, raccoon, and squirrels eat pecan nuts. This tree provides cover for a variety of birds and mammals in the forests of southeastern United States. '''Timber Value: Pecan has slightly lower strength values than some of the other species of Hickory, but it is still among the hardest and strongest of woods native to the United States. The wood is commonly used where strength or shock-resistance is important. Damaging Agents: 'Several insects need to be monitored. Insects attacking the nut include; pecan weevil, pecan nut casebearer, and hickory huck worm. Pecan scab disease is a potential problem. ' ''' '''Lifespan: '''Pecan has an average lifespan of 300 years Symbolism: In 1906, Texas Governor James Stephen Hogg asked that a pecan tree be planted at his grave instead of a traditional headstone, requesting that the seeds be distributed throughout the state to make Texas a "Land of Trees". His wish was carried out and this brought more attention to pecan trees. In 1919, the 36th Texas Legislature made the pecan tree the state tree of Texas where the town of San Saba claims to be "The Pecan Capital of the World". Several other American towns and regions host annual events celebrating the pecan harvest. '''Links: https://www.noble.org/global/ag/horticulture/pecan-production101/nf-ho-12-01.pdf http://www.natchitochespecans.com/history-of-pecans/ http://plants.usda.gov/core/profile?symbol=cail2 http://haufc.org/tree-guide/large/pecan/ http://dendro.cnre.vt.edu/DENDROLOGY/syllabus/factsheet.cfm?ID=198 Pecan